He Loves Me
by Jayn
Summary: I will not deny this love for him. And although he ignores it, he loves me. He must.
1. Author's Note

Okay, this is the author here. I honestly didn't want to post it on fan fiction because I know that there are usually aren't a lot of slash fics here, but I will because my usual source isn't avaliable.

So here are a few facts about the story before you read it:

This IS slash. As in the parings are made to be Male with Male.

The Pairing will be Elrohir/Elladan/Legolas

The pairing does mean incest.

There is NOTHING except a little bit of kissing. And cuddling.

Flames are NOT welcome. If this isn't your cup of tea, then leave. I did warn you after all.

Anything referring to Elladan is capitalised. Anything referring to Legolas is not.

This is Elrohir's POV

Elrohir is the slightly younger twin. Don't know if it matters but I figured I say something about it anyway.

There may be errors. I am human (unfortunately. Why wasn't I born an elf again?) and I do make mistakes. Constructive criticism is welcome but be nice about it.

Enjoy the story!


	2. He Loves Me

He loves me.

He must.

I can feel it radiating from His very being.

But He holds back.

Terrified.

I know He's scared. So am I.

But I would face a thousands warriors for Him. I would face anyone who dare challenge our love. But I can not. He will not let me. For He will refuse to admit this tainted love of ours. Nay, not tainted. We are far from tainted. We are two halves to one soul. We are not soul mates, for that possibility is still ahead of us.

Yet I can not live without half of my soul. I know He does not mean to hurt me. He never would.

But it does hurt. Oh how it burns me! The fire is all consuming. It steals every breath I take!

My family. My friends. Would you truly turn your back on me? On us? For being unable to resist? Well, I can not resist. He can. He was always the strong one. The smarter one. The faster one.

He is everything to me.

He loves me.

He must.

Mustn't He?

* * *

I stood there terrified. Grief stricken. My heart is broken. The news has spread rapidly and I am shattered when I realize that I am the last to know. He is getting bound. He will bind to the Prince of Mirkwood, Legolas. I have avoided him, as I have avoided everyone else save Him. How could I not notice? How did this escape me so entirely? 

Pain.

So much pain.

He loves me.

He must.

But then why?

* * *

He does not love me. If He did then He would have cared. He would have searched for me. I have been gone for days now. Three days. 

Now I stand on a cliff. I am ready to jump, for this pain is unbearable. I can not fade. It will take too long. It will be too painful. I do not want to burden Him. I do not want to Him to believe that He has an obligation to me.

This is for the best. I should have never been born in the first place. The he would be free to love without me.

My wrists bled freely. I want to die at once. If the fall did not kill me, then the wounds would. I would just need to sleep.

Just sleep.

I close my eyes and take a small step towards the cliffs edge. I am on the very tip of the cliff. Just a moment more.

"Elrohir!"

My name? Just the wind. Just a wish. He will never come.

"Elrohir!"

This time it is closer and I can hear panic in it.

Just a wish? I open my eyes.

Slowly, I turn to face the sparse trees and rocks that rule the terrain of this treacherous place. And I see a figure. Two figures.

One with dark hair andpale skin that glowed. The other was simply golden. So beautiful, I thought. They are love. I am not. I am broken.

I start to turn away.

"Elrohir! Seron vell!"

What did He call me?

"Saes! Melin chen, Elrohir!"

Tears slip down my face, I turn fully to them again. He slowly approaches me alone. He holds out His hand.

"Melin chen, Elrohir."

I take His hand and fall into His embrace. I sob. It has been so long, and finally I am here. He tugs me away from the cliff and towards their horses and His betrothed.

His betrothed. I try to speak, but He shushed me. He sets me down near a small tree. I am curled up in His lap as Legolas reaches out to me. I let him touch me though I know not why. He takes one hand, and begins to attend the rough slits that marred my flesh. I ignored the pain for the pain in my soul that I have endured was far worse. When he finished bandaging one hand, he took the other and did the same.

My cries began to lessen, as did His. His tunic was wet. Absently I tried to smudge it away. It stayed.

"Geheno nin, Elrohir."

I do. I always do. I love you, Elladan.

Legolas wraps his arms around me and Elladan. He curls himself into our embrace and I can not help but open up to him. Peace relaxes my senses. I feared I would never feel its presence again. I smile.

Elladan kisses me. I sigh happily. My first kiss.

Then Legolas kisses me. My second kiss.

"Saes. Hebo sen."

A ring. A mithril ring, similar to the one gracing both of their hands. I smile again. Yes. I will. I do not want to leave either of your embraces again.

I am a little surprised that I am beginning to feel love for the golden prince, but I will not fight it.

The rings slides on my finger.

They kiss me again to seal the promise.

One is half my soul. The other is our soul's mate.

He loves me.

They both do.

--End Of Story--

Translations:

Seron vell – Beloved

Saes – Please

Melin chen – I love you

Geheno nin – Forgive me

Hebo sen – Take this


End file.
